The Manipulation Of Seduction
by ElexiusBlack
Summary: Her sister's silly cat caused her to be in this situation.Now her body is the territory of cruel demon whose only thought is to own her... completely.New chapter under chapter 5.
1. The Desperate Chase

I do not own any characters created by the creator of inuyasha .Please do not sue. The only Legal right I hann is to the characters created by myself. Again I repeat I do not own Any characters of Inuyasha nor do I intend to steal any plots or story lines written by the of Creator Inuyasha by claiming then as my own work. This story was created out of sheer love for the show and its characters. Please enjoy everyone and please Review. I would like to see if the story is worth writing. Also if any one is interested in becoming an editor for the story please fill free to contact me.

- Enjoy RosaCigantea

I do not own any characters created by the creator of inuyasha .Please do not sue. The only Legal right I have is to the characters created by myself. Again I repeat I do not own Any characters of Inuyasha nor do I intend to steal any plots or story lines written by the of Creator Inuyasha by claiming then as my own work. This story was created out of sheer love for the show and its characters. Please enjoy everyone and please Review. I would like to see if the story is worth writing. Also if any one is interested in becoming an editor for the story please fill free to contact me.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Her chances at a decent relationship with a human boy were about to be trampled, all be cause of a mischievous feline. Unfortunately for Rin, she had forgotten one important fact. Kirara could move into nucks and crannies, and well… she couldn't. Rin had been chasing Kirara for the majority of the morning, throughout Shikon high school.

_"Kirara"_ said Rin in wild panic. _"I swear I'll give you whatever you want. Tuna, salmon, hell I'll give you whatever type of fish you want, even my favorite blue sweater. Please, please come back with that note."_

As she chased her demon cat throughout the halls, she hoped desperately that no one would see her. It was only Six thirty in the morning and zero hour classes were being held. Most doors were closed, but a part of her knew that if the human kids in those classes could not hear her, the youkai's kids would.

It wasn't that she was afraid of youkai kids that caused a great deal of panic in Rin. It was the fact that if a noise one decided to see what the fuss was about, and perhaps open the letter than, her life would be ruined. That's why she was running like an idiot to catch her cat, or at least the letter.

She really didn't want that note ending up the wrong hands .The hands of her enemy no less. Unfortunately her social career depended on her retrieving this note from her lovable yet charmingly ruthless cat. Unlike most cats, this one knew exactly what was in this note, and for some reason she planned to make Rin suffer.

Kirara had stolen a love letter that she had written to her long time crush Lian. In a moment of weakness, Rin had decided that now was the time to give him the letter, so she had come extra early to slip the letter into his locker, but her sister's cat, the one that had help her refine this letter into a 'heart on a silver platter', was punishing her for no reason. She had snuck into Rin's over the shoulder pouch, while Rin opened her lock, and jetted off down the hall with the note.

But now, the only worry Rin had was Kirara cutting into a little hole in wall and carrying that note to god knows where, only to be discover by someone and embarrass her and her love interest.

And then Rin's relationship with Lian would be shattered. Yet Kirara paid no heed to Rin, as she kept running all the way up the stairs to the class A building. _"Kirara" _hissed Rin as she made her way up the stairs. "Kirara you know I'm not supposed to be up here. I swear, when we get home I am sooo-telling Sango to punish you." Creeping in the dark light, pass the lush private lockers rooms of elite students, Rin couldn't help but glance in awe of different the building looked in comparison to the Class C building .

The students in class A, even had a sun room attached with a water fall, an up scale café that merged in with the lounge and a large garden, all surrounding their own private locker rooms that were decorated extravagantly. Focusing her attention back onto her runaway companion, she saw Kirara duck away into a door that was slightly ajar. Rushing to grab her, Kirara sprinted forward and leaped out of her hands.

**_Chapter 2_**

Fear raced throughout her body .The Youkai in the class C building Rin could handle, But the Class A students were a different story. They were the best of the best, the elite and prime examples of what everyone at her school wanted to be. And if this locker room which her cat had just ran into belonged to an elite youkai, that hated humans she was dead …literally. Shifting her weight to the opening of the door, Rin whispered lowly. "Kirara please" she begged with great panic. Hearing no answer Rin slowly opened the door and look around behind her. Cautious she took a step forward into pure darkness. Feeling the

soft fur of her cat and the loud purr Rin reached down to grab Kirara. _"Damn you cat you had me… Kirara where is the letter?" _gasped Rin as she threw Kirara out of her arms and fell to her knees patting the floor franticly.

She stilled as she saw the dim light from the hallway go off, and a slow creaking sound as the door to the room opened. Closing her eyes Rin felt the temperature in the room change. Swift footsteps of a purposed predator were coming closer to her. Immediately Rin knew the species of the owner of the room.

Now Rin decided was the time to full out panic. Her scent was everywhere and she had trespassed on to youkai territory. Whoever this was had the right to kill her or even eat her. Whirling around in alarm, she sprinted towards the door in hopes of escape. Her hopes were squashed at once.

The person who chased her was much to fast to be eluded. A whimper escaped her lips as she was pinned in an experienced iron like grip, that could be compared to as a brutal death wish to average youkai and dead it's self to a human. It was a man that held her; a large one from what she could feel that loomed over her. He gripped her neck and arched her over, pressing her against a wood table.

Pressing his hips against hers, he held her in place, and with one clawed hand, placed his claws into the tangles of her hair, turning her head to the side as he leaned over to whisper in her ear._ "You should know that you could not escape a Dai-youkai. _Whispered a cool voice in Rin's ear. "_And with a little bit more force from the tips of my fingers. I could end you life for trespassing. So human what do you plan to give me in exchange for your life"_

* * *

thanks for reading !!!

Thank you for reviewing your comments are extremely helpful and encouraging. I am really glad that others are enjoying my story, as much as I so much again!!!:)

rosacigantea

* * *

PrettyPieceOfFlesh  
2010-03-18 . chapter 3

i really like the story so far, and i like your writing style! please write more! cant wait to find out what happens next!

* * *

lil-lady-isis  
2010-03-17 . chapter 3

as i said befor love it keep going

* * *

lil-lady-isis  
2010-03-17 . chapter 1

loveing it keep going

* * *

Princess Angela  
2010-03-16 . chapter 3

good start keep writing

* * *

Vampire Hunter D's Girl  
2010-03-15 . chapter 3

Wow great story so far. I can't wait to read more.

* * *

xCaramelx  
2010-03-15 . chapter 3

Love your story. Please update soon!

* * *

Darknes lady master  
2010-03-15 . chapter 3

aw, so romantic. Again, i just love this fic and the way you are developing the story. So far so good n_n. I will be waiting for next chapter, good luck

* * *

warriormaiden60  
2010-03-15 . chapter 3

good chapter,can't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag  
2010-03-14 . chapter 3

Oh I love it! Can't wait till the next chapter! Keep up the great job!  
Rin and Sesshomaru  
Kagome and Inuyasha  
FOREVER! :D

* * *

Appearence Decieved  
2010-03-14 . chapter 3

Wow this story's really good!  
But ughh please don't be one of those authors that never updates!?

* * *

birdlady  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

please updated soon. can't wait for the next it

* * *

Hattaru  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

Again this story is amazing, I love it, and I am so happy you update it,!! I can't wait to read more, you have an intresting story hear, I think you should cont it!! really!!, I love it,

I hope you update soon!!

-_~

Hugs

Hattaru.

I love the fact that Sesshomaru is so damanding LOL love it

* * *

stargazer098567  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

this is so good please continue :)

* * *

hu1717y  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

I think you have a good story going...please keep writing. *cheers*

* * *

sayo  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

a i'm squealing in delight!! who would've thought that sesshomaru is such a pervert? HOT! i'm looking forward to reading your story *thumbs up*


	2. desperate chase continued

- Enjoy RosaCigantea

I do not own any characters created by the creator of inuyasha .Please do not sue. The only Legal right I have is to the characters created by myself. Again I repeat I do not own Any characters of Inuyasha nor do I intend to steal any plots or story lines written by the of Creator Inuyasha by claiming then as my own work. This story was created out of sheer love for the show and its characters. Please enjoy everyone and please Review. I would like to see if the story is worth writing. Also if any one is interested in becoming an editor for the story please fill free to contact me.

* * *

**_I will try to update this story on saturday.I need to fix grammer and some speeling errors, but the next chapter is already completed hope you like .:)_**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing my comments are really encouraging and helpful.I am really looking forward to writng a story that everyone will enjoy.I hope that you continue to read my work, and if you kind enough, with a little extra time on your hands, I hope that you review or continue to thank you for reading._**

**_For those who have reviewed.I wanted to thank guys/girls are totally !!!! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rin could barely think with the sound of the blood pumping through her ears. Her breath was heavy and she struggled to wiggle away from the throbbing pinch in her neck. The pain from his grasp was almost too much to bare.

Her assaulter's weight on her back restricted her movements and allowed her minimum air. Seeing her struggle to breathe, her assaulter shifted his weight from her back, to her hips, while tightening his grip on her neck

" Please! "Cried Rin. "I'm so sorry for- invading you territory, " she gasped as she swallowed air. The pain between her neck, pinched at the joint harshly, and spread down her shoulder, making tears swell in her eyes.

"Mortal what is your name, and state your business?" snapped the Youkai in a low growl. "Rin Takaharu. Really believe me I am so sorry-"

"Rin" spoke her assaulter in wonder, as if he recognized her name.

Moving his left hand from her wrist, her attack pulled her up slowly, and began to run his hand under her shirt and hoodie, as if in search of something. His finger tips caressing the curves of her breast, and wandering down to her jeans.

"Please, I beg you don't" Chocked Rin, but he ignored her protest.

"Why are you here" he asked in a gentler voice, while pulling her completely up, and turning her to face him fully. Winching slightly, Rin noticed how carelessly he handled her. No one Rin had ever met had touched her in such a way.

Yanking her to him, he pressed her close to him, while grinding his hips to hers in order to keep her immobile. She set up on the edge of the table that stabbed at upper thighs. She was close enough to him that she could make out his features.

In fact it was like he glowed in the dark.

His hair was the color of sterling sliver and his eyes burned gold, with specks of amber. His skin was a very cold ivory that was highlighted by magenta marking on his cheeks and eyelids.

His body was toned and strong, and he loomed over her greatly.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and his beauty frightened her.

Gasping to catch her breath, she winched openly, as she felt a jolt of sharp pain run down her neck to her shoulder, causing the muscles around the nerve in her neck to ball up, when she tried to sit up straight.

Instinctively, she reached up with her left arm and tried to loosen up the muscles in her neck. "Like I said before, my name is Rin Takaharu and I am looking for my cat Kira-"

" The fire nekomatta, Kirara" Questioned the Youkai as he stare down at her.

"Yes, how did you know her name was Kirara? Or that she was a Fire Youkai? Questioned Rin in shock.

Chapter 4

"I am well ware of other youkai's in the area of my territory, especially those that are frequent trespassers." He smirked, while motioning his head in the direction of Kirara, who sat on top of what looked like a fluffy white scarf licking her paws.

Looking away from her idiotic cat, Rin rotated her shoulder, and winched again as the small ball of twisted muscles pulled tighter.

"Allow me" Whispered the Youkai as he reached forward and place a hand on Rin's neck. "No please, I can fix this on my own, you'll only cause me more pain." She rushed out in panic.

Wiggling to remove herself from his hold, Rin tried desperately to push his arm away as he reached up to touch her. Growling harshly the youkai wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

She adverted her eyes from him as she felt the tips of his fingers push and pull as the abused nerve in a rhythmic motion. In a moment of fear and curiosity she looked about the room.

She could only make out a few objects but from what she could see, his room was even more luxurious than the main hall leading into the private locker rooms.

"Stand still girl". Hissed the youkai, as he continued to knead her. "If you move, in the wrong direction, I can snap your neck. Then you will be the fool who died unnecessarily." He said with great amusement.

Looking towards the door Rin swallowed hard and felt fear and panic spread throughout her body. "If you dare to run from me, I will catch." He said while peering down at her with narrowed eyes.

Lowering her eyes from his cold stare, she looked over to her cat, whose wide glowing eyes were vivid blue in the dark. She glared fiercely at her, and would have continued to do so, but a clawed hand jerked her chin up.

"I told you to remain still." He growled out harshly as he continued pressing his fingers into the joint of her neck.

Signing heavily, Rin rolled her eyes quickly and forced her attention on to the marking adoring the youkai cheeks.

The pressure from his hand increased, causing the pain in her neck to intensify greatly and then dull. Making Rin squeal.

* * *

Thank you for reading Manipulations of Seduction.I hope you like next time.


	3. The meeting with fate

I do not own any characters created by the creator of inuyasha .Please do not sue. The only Legal right I hann is to the characters created by myself. Again I repeat I do not own Any characters of Inuyasha nor do I intend to steal any plots or story lines written by the of Creator Inuyasha by claiming then as my own work. This story was created out of sheer love for the show and its characters. Please enjoy everyone and please Review. I would like to see if the story is worth writing. Also if any one is interested in becoming an editor for the story please fill free to contact me.

- Enjoy RosaCigantea

I do not own any characters created by the creator of inuyasha .Please do not sue. The only Legal right I have is to the characters created by myself. Again I repeat I do not own Any characters of Inuyasha nor do I intend to steal any plots or story lines written by the of Creator Inuyasha by claiming then as my own work. This story was created out of sheer love for the show and its characters. Please enjoy everyone and please Review. I would like to see if the story is worth writing. Also if any one is interested in becoming an editor for the story please fill free to contact me.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Please remember this is all in Rin's point of view so any thoughts with out saying who it's from will always be from her unless stated other wise._

The pain calmed, and the sharpness of the pain eased to her delight, and she relaxed as the muscles in her neck loosened completely.

_"The pain should have eased by now, are you better human?_ He asked in a gentle voice, with a sliver eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes" Huffed Rin, as she blushed at him from behind her bangs. 'He really is beautiful. He could have killed me for trespassing; in fact he could have done quiet worse to me for being in his territory.'

He continued to message, and even loosen his grip on the joint of her neck. His hand moving further away from her neck, began sliding underneath her bra strap and moving it down her shoulder.

_"You're skin is soft."_ He whispered deeply into her ear, while leaning down to her eye level, as he continued to run the tips of his fingertips along her skin.

Purring softly, Her attacker ran his hands into her through black hair taking a fist full into his hand, and rubbing his nose through it.

Completely unnerved by the Dai youkai, Rin tried to untangle herself from him. But his hands pulled her closer, and locked her to his chest, his hands tightening in her hair, as she heard him growl.

Rin instantly stilled while, swallowing sharply for air, she tried to calm her frantic heartbeat, as her mind raced. Looked around from in panic, she tried hard to look for an escape.

'What is he going to go to me?' Rin though franticly, as she felt his lips brush against her skin, and small licks, nicks from his mouth, send waves of heat through her body.

Hearing her cat yip softly, Rin looked to Kirara with hope. Clearing her throat Rin, tried to muffle out the fear and panic I her voice_." I'm sorry, but I really need to be going!" _Kirara also need to be going as well. We have much to do this morning. Whispered into his ear.

_"You may leave when I see fit. No one enters this room with out my permission .I assumed that anyone in entering his room would be up to no good."_ He purred, removing his hand from her shoulder. The comment Rin guessed was a mixture of an apology and explanation. But his tone held no regret for his current actions.

"I assure you, I had no other intentions in mind, but to capture that wick animal sitting in your scarf. Rin said

Releasing, the Dai Youkai, picked her up off the table and set her on her feet. Walking cautiously away from the youkai, Rin peeped over her shoulder at him as she left him stare at her back.

Walking quickly over to the purring Feline, Rin picked her up and looked around her. _"Kirara where is my note"_ shrieked Rin as she tossed the cat aside, and looked around anxiously throwing the fur scarf and other clothing to the ground.

Hearing a deep growl over her shoulder Rin turned to find the youkai directly behind her.

_What is it that you are looking for, that you have so carelessly aside thrown my belongs aside?"_ Questioned the youkai in a cool voice.

_"A note."_ said Rin tensely _"Kirara stole it from my bag, and carried it here to your room. It must be here some where among your belongs"_

_"It will be giving to you at a later time"_

_"No you don't understand it's important I most find it now_" Shouted Rin

_"You dare to deify me human, after I have spared your life after you have invaded my private space, and allow you safe passage through my room? Pray human that I have enough mercy to have someone look for you letter. Be hopeful that you receive it."_ Snapped the youkai.

Staring up at the youkai, Rin narrowed her eyes at him and reached for her cat.

_"You may not retrieve her, she stays, but you may leave. She will find you in a few hours. I have business with her. _He said as she pulled her arm away and guided her to the door._ "Do not come back here unless you are sent for_." he hissed as she tighten his grip on her arm.

"Jaken take her back to the class C building."

Chapter 6 part one

_"You are a cruel and clever creature Kirara._" growled the Youkai in amusement. "_The human she wants is of no importants to her future. I told you lord Sesshomaru, that I would find you mate and guide her to you."_ Yip Kirara, as she jumped up on to the table where her master had been pinned.

"You know well how we Inuyoukai treat our intendeds Kirara, I could have hurt her if I did not have self control. I nearly lost it while smelling her."

_"Well you didn't, so calm yourself. Now that you have found her, what do you plan to do about that human boy she is fascinated with_?" Yipped Kirara as she rubbed her head against the palm of Sesshomaru's hand.

_"No need to worry, I will have her. Where is the note that she so desperately wanted? _Questioned Sesshomaru.

_"It is here." _Meowed Kirara, as she jumped down and walked under the table grabbing the folded letter


	4. The letter

- Enjoy RosaCigantea

I do not own any characters created by the creator of inuyasha .Please do not sue. The only Legal right I have is to the characters created by myself. Again I repeat I do not own Any characters of Inuyasha nor do I intend to steal any plots or story lines written by the of Creator Inuyasha by claiming then as my own work. This story was created out of sheer love for the show and its characters. Please enjoy everyone and please Review. I would like to see if the story is worth writing. Also if any one is interested in becoming an editor for the story please fill free to contact me.

* * *

**_I will try to update this story on saturday.I need to fix grammer and some speeling errors, but the next chapter is already completed hope you like .:)_**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing my comments are really encouraging and helpful.I am really looking forward to writng a story that everyone will enjoy.I hope that you continue to read my work, and if you kind enough, with a little extra time on your hands, I hope that you review or continue to thank you for reading._**

**_For those who have reviewed.I wanted to thank guys/girls are totally !!!! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6 part two**

Shocked and mortified, Rin stared down at him with a look of bewilderment. "Follow me human!" Squeaked the small green kappa dressed in brown robes, as he tugged on Rin's jeans. "I can find my way back on my own. I know the way to the C building." Rin whispered quietly, as she pulled her leg away, and took a step a head of the small creature. "Wait girl! We are not going to go the way you came. If anyone were to see a student from Class C in this building, you would most likely have to face severe consciences."

"Come Human, I will escort you out." Said the Kappa in a high- pitched squeak. Opening the Servant's quarter door, The Kappa led Rin to the private passage. "Follow the tunnel down to the end, where you will see a door that leads straight to the class C building. Crossing the threshold of the passage, Rin heard of the door close behind her and the loud click of the old lock, shut loudly.

But the sound was drown out by the continuing thoughts surrounding the odd behavior of the youkai who had attacked her, cuddled her, and some what molested her. The creature was keeping her cat hostage, and he still had her letter, which she desperately wanted. She could not believe how he had treated her. Amusing him self with her, touching her in such a ways, and licking her, causing her to feel emotions and thoughts that she had rarely experience. Calming herself Rin walked down the passageway, never expecting that the few moments with the Dai-youkai had changes the course of her life.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sango I'm telling you we have to find Kirara, she might be in danger." Shouted Rin as she banged her palm into her sister's locker. "Rin, I'm sure Kirara is fine. If it is another youkai she is with, then no harm will come to her. You said yourself; the Dai-Youkai said that Kirara was a frequent 'trespasser'; she most likely goes in their all the time. If she's not back by eight period then we'll find her ok." Said Sango, as she placed her hand on her sister's arm.

"He has the note Sango." Whispered Rin in a quiet voice as she shoved her sister's hand off her shoulder. "What do you mean he has the note?" asked Sango, as she took her hand away from her sister and turned to stand fully in front of her sister." Who has what note? What note are you talking about?" Asked Sango as she stared at her sister in frustration.

"The note that I wrote to Lian. You know the guy from class B. It was a love letter." Said Rin as her eyes began to prickle. "Oh no Rin, You promised me that you wouldn't give him that letter. He's the biggest low rate asshole I've ever met. The only reason he's in class B now, is because his fucking mother married that badger Youkai. He's trash Rin, an arrogant piece of trash. Now you have a letter in the hands of a class A student, who could crush you're social life, not including the fact, that you might have to actually face to the consciences of sending that kind of letter through the school. Those bitches in class C who want to make it up and out, are going to bash you for this. Just hope whoever this guy is doesn't turn your life into shit!" Hissed Sango, as she grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her to the class C café.

"Sango, what am I going to do?" whined Rin as she dumped her books down on the table. "You are going to pray like hell, now come on, let's get some breakfast!" said Sango as she took her I.D. out of her pocket and tugged Rin up to the Café line.

"Hey guys,." said kagome as she took her head phones from out her ear

"Kagome, listen to what you stupid ass little sister did this morning!" Laughed Sango as Rin poked her in her ribs. "Sango be nice! Said Kagome as she sat down, placing her books on top of Sango's. "Anyway I rather hear it from Rin. You have a way with changing a story into something rather ridiculous." "Find! … Rin! Huffed Sango, as she turned in her sit, grabbing her drink, and slurping loudly.

"Well Kirara is missing." Said Rin as she looked up at her sister." That is the least of our worries interjected Sango, as she pulled out the straw, and took off the cap of her drink. "Well Kagome, You know that letter that I told you and Sango I was writing to Lian? The love letter I had been writing since last month. Well it has been misplaced." Said Rin in small voice, as she looked up as her sister's red face "Rin you know I was against you giving that letter to him. He's a piece of good for nothing shit! You're too good for him, just drop that bastard and leave him for those bottom feeders who want shit like him. And what do you mean you've misplaced it? Where'd you leave it?" Raged Kagome, as she stared down her sister.

"Well Kirara kind of stole it from me" whispered Rin "She took it from out of my book bag as I was opening my locker and ran off." "Well thank god you didn't do something stupid like give it to him. Kirara saved you. Smile Kagome as she took a sip of Sango's drink. "She's not finished! Said Sango with a frown on her face. "Well Kirara took off down the hall, all the way to the class A building. The letter is now in the hands of some Dai-youkai. Said Rin as kagome spit out the coffee. "It's what?" Shouted Kagome, as she glared at her sister. "It's in the hands of a Dai-youkai" "What's in the hands of a Dai-Youkai? Asked a voice from behind Rin. "Miroku what are you doing here in the class C building" asked Sango as she jumped up to hug her boy friend. "I came to walk you to your first period class. You and your sisters are the only humans that I have ever met that have all class A studies and yet remain in class C." smirked Miroku as he brushed his lips on her neck and cheek, causing Sango to blush.**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 part one (In the class A building)

My lord, are you sure you want to read this note? Growled Kirara, as she held the note between her teeth towards Sesshomaru. The content of this letter will most likely cause you to feel certain emotions that might cause you to act out violently towards the boy. You're mate is unaware of you. And any move you make in the wrong direction will cause her to run from you." "I wish to read it, I want to know how far my mate is in love with him, or if this is some silly little obsession what can be easily be dealt with. Said Sesshomaru as he reached down to take the note from Kirara.

Sitting down gracefully into his fur with one knee held against his chest, he stared at the letter in his hands. A small reluctant smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. Rin. He had been keeping a close eye on his mate since birth, slowly distancing himself as she aged and grew. He had seen during the years in many of his classes, as well as functions of upper class society. She had pretty then, but now he wanted her. Having, had the taste of his mates flesh and the scent of her skin embedded into his senses, his yokai raged in him to take her. In the few short moments he had had with her, her spirit radiated a kind of cheerful, naivety and liveliness. And her face, ... pure, innocent and curious had caused him to lose himself.

Looking at the letter in his hand Sesshomaru saw it was addressed in small print to Lian of class B. He considered what he knew of the boy. He was a human man that had just entered class B through the marriage of his mother. The boy as far as he knew, was known for the constant scandals with women ranging from class B to E with in the last year. Rumored to have physically abused, a lower class girl when she refused to sleep with him. And unlike most men in class B, he held a great debt to those in lower social classes.

Folding open the small and extravagantly folded letter, Sesshomaru frowned as she spotted another letter addressed to Rin at the length of the letter.

_

* * *

_

_To my Dearest love Rin,_

_I have thought heavily issues we discussed in the last conversation we had. I worry constantly, knowing that you struggle to keep your love and affection for me at bay. I promise you that it has not gone unseen, nor has it been looked over. Your affection for me has caused my heart to warm and allowed me to feel emotions which I rare experience._

_I am afraid that you have cause terrible damage to take place with in me, and to my soul. I can no longer concentrate on the task presented before me. You have made it impossible for me to look upon another woman's face and feel the rush of love that I can only experience when I am with you. I cannot think of anyone or anything other than you._

_I beg you Rin, please be patient with me. I am currently tangled in the web of unwanted romance, with another woman that was presented to me by my stepfather. I promise I will approach him about our relationship and break current affair off. Once he understands my undying love for you, he will accept us as couple. Wait for me my dear Rin as I am struggling to fight for our love. Forever and always, my love under you spell_

_-Lian._

A loud horrid, gagging noise escaped Sesshomaru's throat s he swallowed the shrieking stream of howls and snarls that threatened to escape his throat. His yokai raging furiously at the thought of this piece of slim, reeling in his naïve and innocent mate.

* * *

_**Thank you for Reading Manipulations of seduction. Hope you liked it. Till the Next time!!!**_

_**Thank you for reviewingyou comments are extremely helpful and encouraging. I am really glad that others are enjoying my story, as much as I so much again!!!:)**_

_**rosacigantea**_

* * *

PrettyPieceOfFlesh  
2010-03-18 . chapter 3

i really like the story so far, and i like your writing style! please write more! cant wait to find out what happens next!

* * *

lil-lady-isis  
2010-03-17 . chapter 3

as i said befor love it keep going

* * *

lil-lady-isis  
2010-03-17 . chapter 1

loveing it keep going

* * *

Princess Angela  
2010-03-16 . chapter 3

good start keep writing

* * *

Vampire Hunter D's Girl  
2010-03-15 . chapter 3

Wow great story so far. I can't wait to read more.

* * *

xCaramelx  
2010-03-15 . chapter 3

Love your story. Please update soon!

* * *

Darknes lady master  
2010-03-15 . chapter 3

aw, so romantic. Again, i just love this fic and the way you are developing the story. So far so good n_n. I will be waiting for next chapter, good luck

* * *

warriormaiden60  
2010-03-15 . chapter 3

good chapter,can't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag  
2010-03-14 . chapter 3

Oh I love it! Can't wait till the next chapter! Keep up the great job!  
Rin and Sesshomaru  
Kagome and Inuyasha  
FOREVER! :D

* * *

Appearence Decieved  
2010-03-14 . chapter 3

Wow this story's really good!  
But ughh please don't be one of those authors that never updates!?

* * *

birdlady  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

please updated soon. can't wait for the next it

* * *

Hattaru  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

Again this story is amazing, I love it, and I am so happy you update it,!! I can't wait to read more, you have an intresting story hear, I think you should cont it!! really!!, I love it,

I hope you update soon!!

-_~

Hugs

Hattaru.

I love the fact that Sesshomaru is so damanding LOL love it

* * *

stargazer098567  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

this is so good please continue :)

* * *

hu1717y  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

I think you have a good story going...please keep writing. *cheers*

* * *

sayo  
2010-03-13 . chapter 3

a i'm squealing in delight!! who would've thought that sesshomaru is such a pervert? HOT! i'm looking forward to reading your story *thumbs up*


	5. Explaination

- Enjoy RosaCigantea

I do not own any characters created by the creator of inuyasha .Please do not sue. The only Legal right I have is to the characters created by myself. Again I repeat I do not own Any characters of Inuyasha nor do I intend to steal any plots or story lines written by the of Creator Inuyasha by claiming then as my own work. This story was created out of sheer love for the show and its characters. Please enjoy everyone and please Review. I would like to see if the story is worth writing. Also if any one is interested in becoming an editor for the story please fill free to contact me.

* * *

**_I will try to update this story on saturday.I need to fix grammer and some speeling errors, but the next chapter is already completed hope you like .:)_**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing my comments are really encouraging and helpful.I am really looking forward to writng a story that everyone will enjoy.I hope that you continue to read my work, and if you kind enough, with a little extra time on your hands, I hope that you review or continue to thank you for reading._**

**_For those who have reviewed.I wanted to thank guys/girls are totally ! :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

The urge to kill and maul the human male immediately was strong, and at the forefronts of his mind. His disgust for the human tripled and only fueled his motivation to rip him away from his mate. Though, the urge to shake her senseless was even greater. Was she stupid or just naïve? There were clear signs of manipulation and blatant lies weaved throughout that letter. The human male clearly spent little time writing this piece of shit to give her. Yet she had written him a letter in reply. He knew that if he read her letter. There was little that could stop him from assaulting both of them. And the fact that he wanted her to wait! To wait to tell his stepfather that he didn't want to marry some woman he clearly was interested in. A man in love took action when it come to the person they loved. This letter had been written at least three weeks ago. Yet no actions had been taken .He was playing his mate and she was foolishly falling for it. His mate was to wait on no one, but himself. A weak woman was worth nothing. A weak human even less .A weak human woman, was non-existent and ignored completely. There was nothing that Sesshomaru hated more than a foolish, helpless woman acting on impulse and intense fixation on a boy that abused and misused women. The fixation women like her have with these types of men, created on made up dreams, and lovey-dovey charms that were fake, and didn't even match with the males true characteristics.

His mate was not going to be one of those weak women. He was going to ignore her weakness and label it was nativity for now.

The idea that this boy wanted her to wait was foolish, but no matter that he could not deal with. If this male wanted his mate to wait it was fine; all the more time for him to woo her, and steal her away. When he was finished destroying what ever this relationship was between this male and his mate. There would be nothing stopping him from crushing this boy for his misuse of Rin.

Folding the note carefully, Sesshomaru tucked it into his pocket and let loose a small growl.

The sharp sound of a muffled snicker caught the ears of Sesshomaru, and dragged him from his thoughts. Glancing behind him he looked in annoyance toward the neko. Upon her face was a small fiendish smirk, as she flicked her tail wildly in a playful fashion back and forth; her paws stretched out in front of her, one over the other, with her headheld back in arrogance.

_"Is there something that amuses you my dear Kirara?" _hissed Sesshomaru, as he flicked his wrist in a careless manner; guiding his whip in the direction of the Neko**_._**

**_"Sesshomaru_**!" Hissed the neko_ "You've burned a patch of my fur out. How dare you? What if you had of cut me in half or worse, burnt a bigger patch of fur out."_ Said Kirara as she licked her paws and attempted to sooth the bold spot on her head.

_"Kirara do you think so little of me, to assume that I have no control over my whip? Do not question my range, or I will fulfill you request of making you bold_." Growled Sesshomaru as he turned away from her_. "I knew you were a horrid creature, but to want to steal my fur. **REALLY!** You must be desperate to look good. There is no need to rid you self of competition with me, get rid of the human boy! _Scoffed Kirara as she jumped down lazily. Turning toward her slowly, Sesshomaru bared his fangs and glared at her as she walked toward him_. "Oh, Oh god. What a frightening face you have. Don't show Rin that on your first date she might not want you." Snickered Kirara. _Staring awkwardly at him, she marched toward him, and paused briefly only to huff at his glare and cut her eyes at him. _"Don't look at me that way. My interest is for the both of you. I love her greatly, and my loyalty is to you. Whatever must happen for you two to be together, I will do. I know you more than you would like to admit Sesshomaru, you will love and care for her more than any other. So the only thing for you to do is to get rid of your doubts concerning her inability to adjust into being your mate."_ Said Kirara as she nestled into Sesshomaru's fur. _"She is human Kirara, her emotions will be hard to control. Not to mention the fact that she is of lower standing than I. She may lack proper training and manners. Let us not forget the occupation of her family." _Countered Sesshomaru sharply.

_"You know, she comes from a family of good breeding Sesshomaru, nature has not failed you."_ Kirara yipped as she rested her chin on his lap_. "Do not be foolish Kirara. I know her pedigree. She is the daughter of a Woman from Class A and a former Dai-youkai Hunter from class C."_ Growled Sesshomaru

_"You are some what correct Sesshomaru. Rin is the daughter of the former heiress of the Hui clan, a clan of miko's and priest, whose social standings were in Class A as well as having close blood ties to youkai of the Hurosake clan from the class B. However, that changed once Rin's mother married a former youkai slayer against her family's advice." _Said Kirara

_"Kirara, we do not punish those who are slayers. Our kind does not hold prejudice against those who protect their kind, from the danger of another kind."_ Growled Sesshomaru as glanced down at the small Neko.

_" Sesshomaru, it is not his occupation that caused Rin and her sisters to loose their social standing. It is the victims of their father's occupation. Sadly Rin's mother had not known of her husband's youthful past, which has, in fact been filled with the deaths of several Dai-youkai from class A_. "Smirked Kirara_. As you know when ever anything happens to Class A, drastic things are done. Like you said our kind holds no prejudice against those protecting their kind unless… it is a Class A Tai- youkai that is being slayed .No matter if it is killing large amounts of humans Sesshomaru. _Kirara said sarcastically with a yawn, smacking her lips. _"Class A will ignore the wrongs of their people and punish those under them that corrected those wrongs._"_'Because of this, it has dropped Rin and her sister's into class C. But, despite this fall in society. Rin's mother still holds many rights of the high social classes. Her children are allowed to experience the privileged of class A, despite their low ranking. Both of them are from good social ranking .I assure you, that Rin has had training, and her manners are impeccable. No one throws away high society manners just because they are not called for in ever day life_." Said Kirara as she flicked her tail.

_**Thank you for reading.I will update either Satuday or Monday.I hope you like!I will better explain the social classes in other I will just make an author note explaining social classes**_

* * *

Gaoch  
2010-03-29 . chapter 4

O,o Lian dude sounds like a major **... WHy does Rin like him now? Update soon! =) and uh-oh, I think Sessh will kill him now ^.^ haha idk but yeah lol

-Gaoch

* * *

Gaoch  
2010-03-29 . chapter 3

Sesshomaru is not going to kill Lian is he...? I could imagine that happening actually.. *laughs evilly* Anyways, good chapter! err chapters lol

-Gaoch

* * *

Gaoch  
2010-03-29 . chapter 1

LOL, evil Kirara! and =O I like how this story is set!  
and poor Rin... To her love letter and getting caught!

* * *

birdlady  
2010-03-27 . chapter 5

love this story so 't wait for the next chapter. please make the next chapter longer.

* * *

sam  
2010-03-24 . chapter 5

you are awesome this story is terrific, please update quickly and promptley

* * *

xxVAMPIRExxSILVERxx  
2010-03-21 . chapter 4

great story!  
i really enjoyed it! ^^  
update soon please!

* * *

mageuchiha6990  
2010-03-20 . chapter 4

aw please write fast!

* * *

Ivy  
2010-03-20 . chapter 5

Really liked the last 2 chapters! It will be interesting to see how their relationship will develop and how Lian will play a role. So if they are in A classes why are they considered in class C?

* * *

xCaramelx  
2010-03-20 . chapter 4

Thanks for the update. I look forward every Saturdays now just to read a new chapter. Can't wait what happens next!

* * *

reader  
2010-03-20 . chapter 4

where is the rest of it? D: I want MOAR (my way of saying: love it)

* * *

mimisleep  
2010-03-20 . chapter 5

Good Story  
please do not post reviews as a chapter.  
You can reply to them a different way.

* * *

Appearence Decieved  
2010-03-19 . chapter 4

Yay! I still like your story.  
Please update!

* * *

Princess Angela  
2010-03-19 . chapter 5

add more it is getting really good

* * *

PrettyPieceOfFlesh  
2010-03-18 . chapter 3

i really like the story so far, and i like your writing style! please write more! cant wait to find out what happens next!

* * *

lil-lady-isis  
2010-03-17 . chapter 3

as i said befor love it keep going


	6. Meet up and get to class

Sorry guys if the story is a little wordy and slow. I am having minor writer's you for reading Manipulations of Seduction. I hope you like and that you are enjoying the the story.I will try to update by Thursday with chapter 13.

On with the Legal stuff.I do not own Inuyasha.I also do not own the story ot plot for inuyasha. Any characters created by the creator of Inuyasha strictly belong to the creator of the story.

**_I will try to update this story on saturday.I need to fix grammer and some speeling errors, but the next chapter is already completed hope you like .:)_**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing my comments are really encouraging and helpful.I am really looking forward to writng a story that everyone will enjoy.I hope that you continue to read my work, and if you kind enough, with a little extra time on your hands, I hope that you review or continue to thank you for reading._**

**_For those who have reviewed.I wanted to thank guys/girls are totally !!!! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 9 part 2

A few simple actions had to be taken in order to rid him self, of the obstacles that prevented him from obtaining his mate. The first of these actions would to remove the human male completely.

The second would be to woo his mate. Sesshomaru though experienced in taking a woman to his bed and gracing her with his presence, had little experience obtaining a woman who was not obsessed or drooling over him. Whenever there had been a need for a woman, there was always one waiting to fill the position.

In fact that was how everything was in Sesshomaru's life. Whenever he had wanted something or needed it, it was already there and waiting to be used. Rarely, if ever had he needed to go in search of what he wanted to obtain. Obviously the human male had experience that he himself did not, when it came to making a woman want you despite you apparent flaws.

Chapter 10

With the human male in the way, Sesshomaru saw little or no hope of obtaining his mate, in her proper state of being. Either she would be emotionally or mentally devastated from the misuse she suffered at the hands of the human; or the naivety and innocence that had captured his heart when he met her, would be shattered. The idea hurt him deeply, to have to somehow, he after his mate had been shattered, he had to mold her back into the bright and radiant creature that nature had originally made her.

A part of him was disappointed and sadden to know that his mate was too naïve, and almost weak enough, to not notice the human male's intentions; But a hope, that he rarely had, wished to give his Rin the benefit of the doubt that filled his mind.

Maybe she understood a part of his human that others had not yet been exposed to. Never the less, the human had to be removed. From past experiences, Sesshomaru knew that it would be easier to kill the human immediately, than to spend years trying to manipulate and maneuver his way into his mate's eye and affection. But his instincts would never allow him to simply kill the boy and hide him, leaving the body to never to be found again.

In fact his instincts wanted to display the human's carcass out in the open for the world to see how pathetic, pitiful and disgusting the boy really was. However his mate would be wounded by the death of the human boy and inevitably hate Sesshomaru for the rest of her.

It annoyed him that human emotions were difficult to tame and control, and far too easy to damage. With that fact hanging over his head, his only choice was to bait his mate and manipulate the situation in his favor quickly. Using his position as a class A Dai-youkai, it would be easy to crush the boy's advances on his mate. The thought of using his position as many other youkai did to get his way, stung at his pride.

He wasn't the type to lie, bend or cheat, to win and over power an enemy. He used brute force, and his will to win. But Sesshomaru's mind was shape enough to see the way the boy worked to win against an enemy. But there were holes that the human male had left in the letter addressed to his mate for him to destroy the little relationship.

Chapter 11

It took little to no time for his mind to work and formulate a plan. It was so simple really. The badger clan, which the boy had just been married into, was the key. Thought the clan was far from prejudice against humans, they held little tolerance for those of the lower class. Especially Class C. This attitude and belief was held be so many of the royals from class B that it was almost violent. Many from class B wanted to show their purity of blood to the royals of Class A, by disowning and separating themselves from class C.

In the eyes of class A nobles though, there was only one kind of purity, and that was the blood of a Class A noble. Yet the nobles of Class B continued with the belief that a pure bloodline of Class B royals would impress Class A. This was where Sesshomaru would strike. The Badger clan having faced continuous scandal from the former Alpha for marrying the human woman from Class D would do anything to repair the name of their clan. For them to maintain their 'purity' in the public eye, every scandal or inch of gossip had to be contained.

No scandals, no even a hint would be tolerated. The clan would do everything in their power to appear upper and noble. This also meant having an even greater prejudice against Class C. Which included keeping the new human son of the former alpha under wraps. Unfortunately the human male being a product of the lower class society, knew nothing but scandal.

The Badger most likely furious for his recent rumors and behavior would be less tolerant of his actions Sesshomaru knew without a doubt knew that if the letter which Lian had sent to his mate was received by the clan, all connections Lian had to Rin would be destroyed.

"_My dear Neko I have a job for you to do."_Said Sesshomaru as he glanced down at Kirara_. "What do you want now?_" Purred Kirara as she pushed her legs up to stand. _"Have Jaken to send this note express to the Badger family… Also have him send another Note stating that I wish to have a meeting about content regarding this note_" said Sesshomaru as he handed the note to Kirara_. "What game are you trying to play Sesshomaru?_ Hissed Kirara as she took the note. _"You will see."_

Chapter 12 (back to the café.)

_**Recap in the café.**_

"_Well Kirara kind of stole it from me"_whispered Rin _"She took it from out of my book bag as I was opening my locker and ran off." "Well thank god you didn't do something stupid like give it to him. Kirara saved you." S_mile Kagome as she took a sip of Sango's drink. _"She's not finished!"_Said Sango with a frown on her face.

_"Well Kirara took off down the hall, all the way to the Class A building. The letter is now in the hands of some Dai-youkai."_ Said Rin as kagome spit out the coffee_. "It's what?"_Shouted Kagome, as she glared at her sister_. "It's in the hands of a Dai-youkai" "What's in the hands of a Dai-Youkai?_ Asked a voice from behind Rin. "_Miroku what are you doing here in the class C building"_asked Sango as she jumped up to hug her boy friend_. _

_"I came to walk you to your first period class. You and your sisters are the only humans that I have ever met that have all class A studies and yet remain in class C." _smirked Miroku as he brushed his lips on her neck and cheek, causing Sango to blush.

"_Miroku please." _Giggled Sango in a nervous laugh as she shoved his face from her neck. _"My dear Sango, when will you finally give in to nature and just mate me? _Questioned Miroku as he grabbed Sango's hand, placing it between his own. _"Now tell me what is in the hands of what Dai-youkai?" _Asked Miroku, to the three sisters.

_"Well Miroku, our young Rin, is in a little bit of a dilemma. You know that guy that she's been drooling over since forever, well she wrote a love letter to him." _Said Kagome_. "And our pet Kirara, took off with it to the Class A wing, A Dai-youkai found them and has Kirara and the letter." _Frowned Sango, as she looked over at her little sister_. _

_"You were caught in the Class A building, by a Dai-youkai?"_ Questioned Miroku in shock. "_Well I kind of entered his private locker room…don't look at me that way. Kirara ran in there and I knew that if I didn't go after her that letter would end up anywhere." _Whispered Rin as she looked at the shock faces. _"Rin you entered his room. You could have been killed. _

_You know we're forbidden from even entering the Class B private locker rooms without our passes. Why on earth would you ever enter the Class A, especially the Class A private locker room? Because you entered his room without permission, even f you had any identification on you, he could have beaten you, raped you or even killed you for invading his territory._

_ Despite the kindness and sometimes-aloof attitudes the youkai show when we are in class with them does not excuse their rue nature Rin. You were sited there, that Dai-youkai can change his mind in a minute and have you severely punished." _Hissed Sango _"Rin Our family no longer has the high social standing that it once did. Mom and dad can only use their influence with the main branch of our families so many times before they out right refuse." _said Kagome with a look of concern in her eyes_. "Rin do you remember what this youkai looked like?"_ Asked Miroku.

_"Of course Rin." _said with a blush on her face_ "He was breath taking." "You've seem to have had quite the experience. I wouldn't want you to become flustered, or to a… roused. _Said Miroku with a wick glint in his eyes._"Have you by any chance met him or other occasions?" Asked Miroku as he released his hands from Sango, and wrapped them around her arms. "Miroku what are you doing?" Asked Sango as she stared questioningly up at him. _

_This dear Sango is for my own protection!!! Rin did you and the youkai have sex? The faint blush and tint of your skin tells me he must have touched you. I've seen and been with many women before your dear sister capture my heart and you have the look of a very sexually satisfied woman_." Said in Miroku in a hurry, he tried as restrained Sango's arms._Sango, all right, let's just get to class. We'll talk about this later matter when we are in private_. "Said Miroku with a wink


	7. Unhappy morning

- Enjoy RosaCigantea

I do not own any characters created by the creator of inuyasha .Please do not sue. The only Legal right I have is to the characters created by myself. Again I repeat I do not own any characters of Inuyasha nor do I intend to steal any plots or story lines written by the of Creator Inuyasha, by claiming then as my own work. This story was created out of sheer love for the show and its characters. Please enjoy everyone and please Review. I would like to see if the story is worth writing. Also if any one is interested in becoming an editor for the story please fill free to contact me.

* * *

**_Thanks for reviewing my are really encouraging and helpful.I am really looking forward to writng a story that everyone will enjoy.I hope that you continue to read my work, and if you are kind enough, with a little extra time on your hands, I hope that you review or continue to read . Thank you for reading._**

**_For those who have reviewed.I wanted to thank you guys/girls , You are the best ! :)_**

* * *

_Lately my sister and I have been seeing a lot of things that have been taken down due to copy write issuses. As you will see in the story I have made up a name for a textbook to use. If it just so happens that, the name that I have created is in fact the name of an actual book somewhere out in the world, though I highly doubt it, I do not own it if it has a copy right. The material that I have made up is in the pretend book I am using for the story. It is not in actual book … if there is one, obviously, LoL and if it is, than damn that is some scary shit!_

_-Something my sister thought that I should address, but she's on red bull and two star buck's faps. So in reality the thing I just addressed might not even matter LOL_

_I also have to do some Grammar changing. The guy that Rin likes name is Lian not lain sorry!_

- _(RosaCigantea)_

_Rin's (POV)_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 Recap:**_

_"Despite the kindness and sometimes-aloof attitudes the youkai show when we are in class with them does not excuse their rue nature Rin. You were sited there, that Dai-youkai can change his mind in a minute and have you severely punished." _Hissed Sango _"Rin Our family no longer has the high social standing that it once did. Mom and dad can only use their influence with the main branch of our families so many times before they out right refuse." _said Kagome with a look of concern in her eyes_. "Rin do you remember what this youkai looked like?"_ Asked Miroku.

_"Of course Rin." _said with a blush on her face_ "He was breath taking." "You've seem to have had quite the experience. I wouldn't want you to become flustered, or to a… roused. _Said Miroku with a wick glint in his eyes._"Have you by any chance met him or other occasions?" Asked Miroku as he released his hands from Sango, and wrapped them around her arms. "Miroku what are you doing?" Asked Sango as she stared questioningly up at him. _

_"This dear Sango is for my own protection!" "Rin did you and the youkai have sex? The faint blush and tint of your skin tells me he must have touched you. I've seen and been with many women before your dear sister capture my heart and you have the look of a very sexually satisfied woman_." Said in Miroku in a hurry, he tried as restrained Sango's arms. "_Sango, all right, let's just get to class. We'll talk about this later matter when we are in private_. "Said Miroku with a wink

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

The question that Miroku had posed to me about knowing the youkai who had attacked me and taken kirara, lingered in my mind as I wandered mindlessly up the stairs to my first period class, in the Class A building. Walking behind my sisters and Miroku I waited for my turn to pass through. Pulling out my ID, I showed the two guards, who were standing at the top of the stairs. One of the guards, who was human stamped a slots near my name in the attendance book and gave me my ID back. The second guard, whom was youkai, stared at me with wide eyes momentarily and wrinkled his nose at me. Finally the youkai opened the large door that held the class a crest and waved me through.

Staring at me with a look of concern, Kagome, Sango and Miroku surrounded me. Placing a hand on my shoulder Sango pulled me further away from the Class A door_. "Rin, what was the hold up? Did you have some type of complication?" _Asked Kagome in a concerned voice, as she looked passed me, and over to the door where the youkai guard stood stared looking at us_. "Not really, the guard just kinda stared at me weirdly for a moment." _I answered in an uneasy voice. _"Well he's still staring at you, you probably smell like some type of fruit of something._" Said Kagome with a small smile.

_"Is it yummy fruit you smell like Rin? If so can I taste?"_ Questioned Miroku who had a small glint in his eye, while licking his lips.

Miroku who stood two people away from Sango ducked behind Kagome. _"You perv!_ Hissed Sango as she when in to slap Miroku lightly on the arm.

_"Class C Human trash, how dare you"_ Scolded a tall male, with Class A robes. The male had black hair with shiny strains of gray scattered through it. His eyes were baby blue with small swirls of light gray and his skin was a vivid pale ivory. His fangs and claws were extended long and showed his high breeding. He stood proud, as he loomed over Sango with one hand around her arm and the other around her neck pressing hardly into her skin.

_" That is a Class A noble and student that you dare to hit, you filthy peasant?_ Hissed a Class A youkai with narrowed eyes. A crowd formed around them including human and youkai nobles, the large crowd encircling the tall youkai male and Sango, pushed both the sisters and Miroku out_. "Punish the peasant who dares to put her hands on a Class A noble."_ Yelled several people from the crowd as howls and yips answered in agreement with the request of punishment. Tightening his grip around Sango's neck the youkai howled and his eyes narrowed and bleed black.

_"Please stop!"_ I Screamed as I pushed my way into the front of the crowd. _"Let her go now!"_ I yelled as she came to stand in front of the youkai in an offensive position ready to strike. _"Your scent smells of lord…"_said the youkai as he stared down at me with black eyes and his head cocked to one side.

Gasping heavily for air, my sister Sango took the opportunity to pulled her body back and reared her middle and index finger into the neck of the youkai, causing him to shriek loudly and release her. Moving quickly, Sango kicked the large male youkai in the chest to the floor and placed her hand on the pressure point of this neck.

_"How dare you, you un-honorable filth!"_ Yelled a human male in Class B robe_. "The other human bitch, help to distract out lord Kouga both of them must suffer! _Screeched a female youkai in class A robes as she pointed towards Sango and I. _"Grab them!"_

_"Miroku!"_ Shouted Sango_" Explain to this son of a bitch as well as his but sniffers and followers that my intent was not to harm you… badly but to reprimand you for your behavior." _Hissed Sango as she pushed all her weight down on to the youkai's chest to prevent him from moving. _"Kouga, you all, she wasn't going to harm me, in fact that is the way my dear fiancé show's her love for me."_ Said Miroku, as he placed a charming smile on his face while walking briskly towards Sango, placing a kiss on her lips.

_"The disrespectful Human Bitch is yours?"_ questioned a suspicious Youkai male in to crowd. _"Yes, she is."_ Said Miroku as he placed a hand over Sango's mouth and pulled her off of the youkai on the floor. _"Please, the woman here are my beloved friends and soon to be family. I beg you, please show them respect."_

_"Miroku it is forbidden for you to have Class C ranked Women in The class A Building" _Stated a human woman as she looked over at Sango with a look of disgust on her face. Several others agreed with her and shared similar looks.

_"They are Class C students that take Class A courses. These women don't take Class C Courses. They are the Class C elite, Takaharu sisters._" Said a youkai male from the crowd standing with his arm looped with Kagome's. The surrounding crowd let out a small murmur of acknowledgement _"Ginta you know them?"_ Questioned the Youkai on the floor. "Yes, pack leader all three of those girls are my best friends. Said Ginta as he and Kagome moved to stand by me. _"In fact you have met these woman before they sit only a few sets from us. They are in our first period class"_ said Ginta with a smile_. "You try to flirt with his one here everyday said Ginta as he motioned towards Kagome._

_"Shall I help you up?"_ Asked Miroku as he release Sango. _"I can get up on my own."_ Growled the youkai as he sat himself up. _"Don't move so suddenly like, the nerves in your neck will ball up."_ Said Kagome in a concerned voice as she went to his side and placed a hand on the point of his neck. "_This will hurt slightly but it better than having sharp pains in your neck for the rest of the week."_ Smile Kagome as the youkai moved his head for her to continue. Looking at my sister Kagome through narrowed eyes the youkai smiled brightly and began to purr. _"You're smell pretty,"_ Said the youkai and both him and Kagome exchanged blushes.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

I trailed behind my siblings and Miroku, who were chatting about the events that had taken place on moments ago. The crowd had dissipated once youkai male was proven to be unharmed. The youkai male whom attacked Sango, I learned was named Kouga and he was the current pack leader of the black haired (furred) wolf tribe. It seemed Kagome and him already knew each other, from Class A hand to hand combat course.

Tuning them out, and drifting further back, I looked at the elaborately decorated walls that seemed so different in the morning light. Thought the Class A building was beautiful in full light, it held an luminously intimidating grandeur in the dimly tinted lights of the morning dawn. It astonished me how different the building looked when the lighting was changed.

Every so often, a Class A youkai would stop to look at me and even sniffed at me. Some deliberately walked beside me or in front of me. There had to be some wrong with me. I wasn't on my period and I was wearing the same damn perfume that I wore everyday. The scent was extremely light so that I would not bother the keen, sensitive noses of the Class A noble youkai. After the 50th time, I completely ignored the people around me.

Huffing silently, as my brain struggled to piece together the answer to Miroku's question from earlier. I look about the Class A nobles standing in the hallway, My thoughts tried to formulate some type of reasoning. His face, now that I think about it, seemed so familiar.

I was sure that I had never met the youkai personally, nor had I ever-heard talk regarding this youkai's popularity or scandalous actions. If I had, I would have remembered his face. Unlike humans, who tend hop on board to popular conversation or scandalous information, and let go of it once more on a different person is released, youkai never forget, and continue to toss the information around…for years. Keeping a person in the spotlight and making their face familiar to the whole entire school.

As I sat down in my assigned seat, that was one row from the window, and eight seats back. I glanced over to Sango and Kagome. Their seats, were exactly three desk up and four rows to my right away from both of my sisters, and five to the right from Miroku, I glared enviously with utter resentfulness at them for being able to sit together. The desks were placed in three's on both sides of the room, while the middle row contained desks that seated four people. Looking over at me, they giggling loudly, while all three of them waved at me in unison.

Miroku smiled at me slyly while reached over to Kagome, and taking her free hand into his own. Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and smiled at me in a mocking matter while holding an exaggerated hand out towards me that was supposedly trying to reach me.

Annoyed, and slightly vengeful at the group for making fun of the distance between us, I turned me body in the opposite direction, and wrapped my arms around my head to shield the hot morning sunlight shining on my face. The loud giggles from the three erupted into laughter, as they plead with me to look at them.

The laughter from the three continued. Suddenly there was silence from the group. I wanted to look up but held myself against it. That was probably what they wanted. Moments passed by and my curiosity was burning. Lying still, I felt a slight sting on the inner area of my elbow.

A large silver colored paper airplane note had landed in the small area between the side of my face and the inner pit of my elbow. Sighing heavily I reached around to my right and plucked the note out from my arm.

Looking up to the group with accusing eyes, I glanced at them, to see then involved in a conversation with the other human and youkai surrounding them. Staring the airplane, I looked to see who had sent the note to me, or to see if the note was even addressed to me. Flipping over the paper airplane and glanced over it. The airplane on it's left upper wing, held my whole name written neatly in golden Ink.

Curious at how had sent me the letter; I unfolded it, and scanned .The writing was written elaborately and held a small picture of both me and Lian from when we were young children. Smiling brightly, I looked up to see Lian talking amongst a group of his friends. He turned to me and smiled sadly, and sat up high in his chair gesturing to see the note. Holding the note up to him, he motioned for me to read the note.

Smoothing the paper airplane out fully, the bell rang loudly and every one took their seat and the room became quiet. My teacher walked in front of the class, and directed us to put away our personal belongs, and to pull out our _Ancient to Modern Teachings of Tradition and Rituals of World Civilizations_ textbook. Glancing up at Lain, He gestured for me to read it anyway.

Cautiously, I pulled the note down to my lap, and pulled up the lid of my desk and placed my textbook on it. Flipping it opening to the next assignment planned for class. I felt a cool breeze to her left settle down next to me as I began to read the note. Keeping my eyes on the note as I hurried to read it, my neighbor and I exchanged morning greetings .The greetings of my neighbor sounded like a sleepy muffled mumbling of a dog's bark.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

I, although happy at having to receive a note from Lian, was not happy about the contents in which the note contained. The note was an apology letter. It seemed Lian was not going to remove himself from the relationship he was so called forced to be in. It seemed he was not going to break up with the female, who he was currently 'associated' with, due to his stepfather.

In fact he was going to have a Tanwa with girl, this Saturday, and he was inviting me as a Lady of the event, to honor and befriend, The Honored Lady of the Tanwa. I didn't want to sit next to the girl and be her honored guest and friend, if anything, I didn't want to be anywhere near that girl or Lian for any reason. What the hell was he thinking? That day he promised he would dedicate it to me to celebrate and hang out. Anger flashed throughout my body and I tightened my jaws in an effort to stop the tears. But the tears began to prickle my eyes and it there was no point in stopping them. Saturday was supposed to be my day.

Saturday was exactly one week from my birthday. Ever since I could remember, Lian and her would celebrate her and his birthday together. Very few people knew this, but her and Lian had been very good friends since childhood. We met when I was five and Lian was six; he was being bullied by a group of kids from Class B for his low social standing. I having faced ridicule as well, because of my families drop in social class by these same kids, jumped in between and defended Lian. Since then, we have been friends being there for one another and protecting each other.

Huffing to myself, I slowly reminded myself that whenever there was something planned for us to do together, there was always some girl that came between us and ruined our plans. Yet, Lian had a long-standing record, that was perfect for being there for me on that day, and now, I was going to have to spend that day alone, and at home. Maybe it was wrong of mw to want our relationship to be more than what it was. But it had not been me who had presented the want to be in a romantic relationship, it was Lian. Yet for some reason he continued to do stupid shit. In my in heart I knew that the baggage, drama and hurt I had received from Lian, I would have normally not taken from anyone. But, it was Lian whom I had known for the longest.

I tried to calm myself as I felt the levels of my emotions expand outward. Sniffing, and rapidly blinking in order to hold back tears, I signed and prayed to god that none of the youkai besides the one's next to me smelt my tears. It would raise alarm to my sibling and cause another bout of unnecessary drama in the Class A building. My teacher was a Youkai, and he would definitely know I was lying, and if I told him that nothing was the matter, and currently I didn't want to talk to Lian. So putting him on the spot and giving my teacher the letter that Lian had gave me, would not help me ignore him.

My closest youkai neighbors were two males sitting directly beside me, one to my left and the other to my right and they usually ignored my presence especially if it has anything to do with talking to me. They just stare at me oddly and then focus their attention else where, while completing the task or request that I had asked of them. Today however, one was missing. Pulling the note from my lap, I placed it on the desk and shield my face with my hands as I tried to suppress my aura and scent. _"If someone upsets you to the point where you have to muffle your emotion, and that person blatantly abuses you, you should eliminate him or her from your life. " _whispered my neighbor in a low voice. Feeling the youkai next to my move about my desk, she smelt a light-burning fume. Pulling my face from my hands, I let tears fall from my eyes as I stared in confusion and high alarm at the face of my neighbor.

Staring in shock, I released my hold on my aura and gasped. "You'rrrre, the Youkai from this morning." I stammered, as I backed away from the youkai and turned to face him fully. "What are you doing here? In this class?" I whispered in anger, as my eyes looked him up and down. The youkai before me had same silver hair, ivory skin and gold eyes with markings only this time the markings were lavender. So this was where she had seen him. The feeling of stupidity grabbed a hold of my pride and me, for my inability to realize that the man I had seen this morning sat directly beside ME.

I flushed brightly at him and wiped my eyes.

"Woman do I look like the male you met this morning? Take a closer look at me, and you will see that I am not that male. I have lavender strips, that male who can only be one other person, has magenta markings," Stated the youkai in an amused voice, as the last of the paper finished burning.

Hesitantly I looked at him "The teacher is going to smell that" I said as I watched him with fearful eyes. His poison was lethal and extremely corrosive. He could burn at my skin and no one would know. "He can not smell or hear from all the way up there, or he would have already come back here to investigate." Smirked the youkai as he brushed the ashes off his desk and turned to face me. Slowly I began to panic. "You should leave that Human and his bullshit. Us Inu-Dai-Youkai are quite loveable and we are amazing mates. My brother will treat you well." Said the Youkai as she leaned close to me." That man from this morning is your brother? He doesn't want me as a mate! He wants to torment me!" I hissed in an angry whisper.

As I stared looked at the male In front of me, a student with Class B robes walked into the classroom with a scroll in his hands with a formal seal on it. My teacher took it and read the contents aloud. "Rin Takaharu, and Inuyasha Tensiga, Please gather your belonging and go to the Class A Private lock room addressed 0001 and wait for instructions."

* * *

Tanwa (not a real word): A formal party to introduce two young high ranked teens into society as a couple. It is also an introduction party that will lead into a future engagement party.

I will try to update soon!


End file.
